Knowing Family
by AlecGateway
Summary: Robin has been Batman's protégé for four years. And though he has been almost like a father to him, Batman still doesn't know who his partner is under the mask. How can Batman help a boy, who doesn't seem to want to be helped? And how can Bruce Wayne let down another child, when he still holds the guilt for not saving the life of that small, broken boy, he had wanted to take in?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Richard Grayson was nervous. Not because of tonight's performance, at least not completely. It was the weird man that he had heard talking to Jack Haly earlier. The eight year old knew enough english to understand that the stranger was dangerous, he had said something to threaten Haly and the circus, after all. Do, right now, Richard was having a really bad feeling in his stomach as he watched the acts leading up to his own performance at the end of the show. The current act was quite special, and still pretty new to the tour. A good build man with short red hair stood in the center of the ring, showing off all kinds of tricks and games with different forms of technology, integrating the audience in some parts as well. Everyone seemed obviously amazed by the effects of the man's skills, which usually made it hard for Richard not to laugh at their stupidity. The redhead had shown him all his tricks and Richard had been shocked by their actual simplicity. Though tonight, he couldn't bring himself to even smile at any of the acts playing before his eyes. Tonight, he was worried. Worried, and scared. The weird stranger had made it clear that he was upset. Haly had not given him something the man had wanted, who had then promised that he would give him something he did not want in turn. They way he had said it, and the intimidating look in his eyes had sent shivers down Richard's spine, making him want to call the police immediately. But he hadn't. Now, he was seriously considering to miss his act in order to make up that mistake. His mother, who had been standing next to him, must have finally noticed her sons uneasiness, because she moved in front of him and crouched down, so she was on eye level with him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she asked, "Hey, Dickie, are you alright?"

Hesitantly, the raven haired boy nodded his head, and tried to smile, failing miserably. His mother obviously picked up on this, causing her to frown in concern.

"What's wrong, my little Robin?"

Richard bit his lip, glancing at Pop Haly, who was preparing to walk out into ring to announce the last act, their act. Should he tell his mother what he had witnessed? Would she be mad at him for eavesdropping on another conversation? Or for not telling her sooner? His decision was taken from him the moment Haly's voice boomed through the circus tent, introducing him and his family to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare for our final act, the Flying Graysons!"

Richard gave his mother a reassuring smile, telling her he was just a bit nervous. Mary Grayson nodded, giving her son a quick hug, before they both joined their third family member on their way to the trapeze.

Little did young Richard know that he wouldn't get another chance to talk to his mother after tonight.


	2. I - I Promise It Will Be Like That

Chapter I

 **I Promise It Will Be Like That**

* * *

It was an uncharacteristically quiet night in Gotham City. The Dynamic Duo hadn't even gotten much of a chance to run into any real trouble. Not that the Dark Knight would mind, this way they could get some well needed sleep. The two heroes sat on top of a high building in the center of Gotham City, as they would do on occasions such as this one. Batman studied his young partner, who was next to him, arms around his knees, and staring straight ahead. One look at the thirteen year old's face told him the boy had something on his mind.

"Robin."

He looked up, confused, clearly having been deep in thought.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" The man's usually dark and gruff voice was gentle, indicating that his protégé had nothing to fear.

Robin bit his lip as he shook his head, looking into the distance again. His mentor frowned, worry starting to build within him. He had met this boy out on the dangerous streets of Gotham City, when he had been nine. And ever since then, he had started to become more and more important to him. Batman knew he depended on the child. More than he would like to admit. So of course he could not drop this, not if he intended to get any sleep at all tonight. He carefully placed one hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." When he didn't respond, he added, "I promise I won't be mad."

Robin seemed to ponder this, eyeing the Dark Knight warily. Then he sighed, and began talking. "Well, I've been thinking. When we ran into these drug dealers today, and I snuck up to them from behind, one of them noticed me before he should have. It wasn't that big of a problem, but it wasn't the first time I noticed, and I thought... well, maybe my uniform just isn't good enough for this job."

The way he said the last sentence, Batman could tell he did not want a new uniform. He suspected it was more likely Robin's wish to please his mentor that made him consider this problem in the first place. Of course, Robin was right. The bright colouring of his uniform did nothing to hide him in the dark, but the boy had proved years ago, that he did not need any special stealth equipment to successfully disappear into the shadows. Robin used to disappear on Batman all the time when they first met, and even now, he still did when needed. So, clearly, he did not have anything to worry about, and Robin knew this. Which gave Batman even more reason to be worried.

"Why do you suddenly worry about this? You know as much as I do that you work perfectly well in your current uniform."

Again, Robin did not respond. Batman lightly squeezed his shoulder, encouraging him to talk some more, and eventually, he gave in.

"Yeah, I know. I just, well, I feel like I could do so much better! Sometimes, when we fight, it seems like I do more bad than good. I always mess up and make stupid mistakes!" By the end of his explanation he had buried his face in his hands, too ashamed to even look at the black clad man beside him.

Batman did the only thing he could think of at the moment: He wrapped his strong arms around his young partner, pulling him closer, and speaking quietly into his ear. "Hey now, mistakes aren't always bad. And the mistakes you make certainly aren't stupid, alright?"

Robin gratefully leaned into his mentor's touch, returning the hug. "I know how you always tell me to learn from my mistakes, but when has any mistake ever done anything good? Directly, I mean?" His voice was almost desperate, barely above a whisper.

"You see, sometimes the biggest mistake leads to the best outcome." Batman smiled to himself, waiting for his protégé to catch on. When he did so, he looked up at his mentor, confusion obvious on his young face.

"But what good came from that?", he wanted to know, remembering the Dark Knight's _biggest mistake_.

It was Batman's turn to stare off into the distance now. "You and me.", was all he said, as he replayed the events of that one particular night, in which he made a promise he would never regret.

* * *

 _"Batman?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"I don't know, can you?"_

 _The small child laughed. "That's not how I meant it!"_

 _Batman resisted the urge to laugh as well. "I know that. Now ask."_

 _"Well, I've always kinda been wondering... Have you ever made a mistake? You know, since you always correct my mistakes when we train. It's a stupid question, I know, sorry.", he quickly added, looking away._

 _"There is no such thing as a stupid_ _question. And, of course I make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. Batman is no exception." The nine year old perked up at that, but eventually narrowed his eyes._

 _"They must be small mistakes, if you made them, for sure."_

 _"I'm afraid some of the mistakes I made were bigger than you seem to realize."_

 _The young boy did not expect such an answer, and being the curious child he was, wanted to know more. "Really? What was your biggest mistake, Batman?", he asked, not even considering it to have to do with himself._

 _Batman's expressions became distant as he began to speak. "I watched someone being terribly hurt by a bad guy, and failed to do anything about it. When I wanted to help them afterwards, I came too late."_

 _The boy was shocked. He had never heard the mighty Batman talk like that. He now felt silly for asking those questions. He had heard the sorrow in the Dark Knight's voice and he wanted to help him, to make him feel better._

 _"Hey, Batman?"_

 _Batman sighed. "Yes?"_

 _"What happened to the bad guy?"_

 _"I haven't been able to catch him yet, but I'm still on the case. I'll have him soon. He won't escape again.", he answered, voice low and fists clenched._

 _"I want to help you."_

 _"What?" Batman wasn't startled by the suddenness of the child's statement, but of its content._

 _"I want to help you.", he repeated._

 _"You can't."_

 _The hard reply slightly angered the boy. He was going to help Batman, whether he liked it or not._

 _"I can and I will. Everyone needs help once in a while, even Batman!"_

 _The so called Caped Crusader was taken aback by his trainees words. He himself had told him so when he first met him, and offered to train him a bit, so he would be able to defend himself better. Maybe if he trained him_ even more _... But how could he do that? How could he endager the life of a young child? Not to think about what Alfred would do if he found out._

 _Ah, who was he kidding._ When _he found out. He knew, he just knew, he had to let the kid help him. He knew he had to train him, help him on his way to become a hero. Because he was a hero. And he didn't want to think about what would happen if the boy tried to play hero on his own. It was for his own good, yes. Whether that meant Batman or the boy, he wasn't sure himself._

 _"You are right.", he finally declared._

 _"I am? Right, of course I am!"_

 _Batman had to suppress another laugh, which almost felt strange to him. Only this small boy had the ability to truly make him laugh anymore. He walked forward until he was right in front of him, and crouched down low._

 _"You have great potential, and a good heart. And, to be honest... Batman could use some light in his dark, bad guy- filled life." The boy chuckled at that. "Would you want to be that light?"_

 _His eyes practically shone with happiness as he eagerly nodded in approval, showing off his best cheshire grin, which only grew in size when Batman gave a small smile, too._

 _"You do know that I will need to have something to call you. And since you still refuse to tell me your name, how about you tell me what you want your hero name to be?"_

 _If possible, the boy's eyes lit up even more at that, and he seemed to think about it for only a second._

 _"Robin. Call me Robin."_

 _"That is a wonderful name."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Batman's face then became serious once more._

 _"But if we really are going to do this, you will need to promise me something, alright?"_

 _Robin nodded, not really caring what it was._

 _"Promise me to always be careful. I need you to be."_

 _"I promise."_

 _Relief made the serious look disappear and Batman smiled at the masked boy he would be calling his protégé from now on._

 _"But Batman?"_

 _The Dark Knight frowned at Robin, noticing the tiny hint of fear in the nine year old's voice._

 _"Can you please promise something, too?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _"You will always save me, when I'm not strong enough, right? And I will save you, when you're not strong enough. Will you promise me that it will always be like that?"_

 _"I promise, little Robin. I promise._

* * *

 **\- Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of the DC Universe characters. -**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a rewiew and/or fav/follow! :)**

 **Alec**

 **[FaHa]**


	3. II - Dependance Day

Chapter II

 **Dependence Day**

* * *

Five heroes stood in front of the Hall of Justice. Because today was the day. The day two of the present heroes would finally get access to that very hall. A third chosen one and his mentor arrived a bit late, making the younger of the two groan in annoyance.

"Aw man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!", the boy complained loudly.

"No need to be so loud, Kid.", a teenager dressed in red with a bow strapped to his back and red hair, commonly known as Speedy, scolded the fifteen year old.

Kid Flash, our young speedster in yellow, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed.", he excused.

"Funny. Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

All seven heroes turned to look at the person who had unexpectedly spoken. Batman was the only one who did not seem at all surprised to see a thirteen year old boy, who was dressed in a black, red, and yellow costume, completed by a black and white domino mask, that was covering his eyes. However, that did not mean the others did not recognize the boy. While Kid Flash looked about to run towards the boy and give him a hug, the others mostly looked unsure, and slightly suspicious.

"Robin!", Kid Flash greeted happily.

Robin did not reply as he studied each hero's expression, before focusing on his own mentor.

"You did not tell them." Only Kid Flash and Batman himself noticed the well hidden spark of dissapointment in the thirteen year old's voice.

"I have my reasons.", was all the man replied. Then he turned back around, walking towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice. But he was soon stopped by Aquaman, who, apparently, did not approve of the Dark Knight's doings.

"Batman." Not waiting for him to turn around to face him, because he knew the man was way too stubborn for that, Aquaman continued to propose his criticism. "Are you sure about this? Do you really think it is safe to let him into the Hall?"

Now though, Batman saw it fit to turn towards blonde man. Probably to be able to influence his opposite's opinion with a batglare.

"He is my protégé. That makes this my decision."

The other leaguers obviously thought differently. The one next to Speedy, Green Arrow, spoke up.

"You could have told us, you know."

"And what, exactly, was there to tell you?", came the gruff response.

It was Flash's turn to step into the conversation now. "That you intended to give access to the Hall of Justice to someone even you don't know."

Batman intensified his glare as he set his gaze on the man in the red suit.

"That is not true. I know enough about Robin."

"Really? You don't even know his name."

Batman was getting annoyed by how childish the adults were starting to sound, complaining about something so unnecessary. Robin had not taken his eyes off his mentor once, still feeling too disappointed to bring himself to care about the three other leaguers. Kid Flash was worried about Robin, angry with his uncle, and also close to saying something that was probably incredibly stupid. So the four adults better get done with their argument soon, or this might just escalate even further.

"How does this matter? Most league members don't know my identity either."

"But Robin is _not_ a league member."

"No. He is not. But how can he become one, when he isn't even allowed inside the Hall of Justice?"

"Oh come on! Just let him in already! He's a sidekick, too, so why shouldn't he!", Kid Flash interrupted.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks. Not after today.", Speedy corrected.

Kid Flash merely shrugged, and looked at the leaguers expectantly. Robin was still looking at Batman.

Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow shared a meaningful look, before nodding and following Batman into the Hall of Justice.

While they were walking Kid Flash came up next to Robin, a concered frown present on his face.

"Dude, you okay?"

Robin only glanced at him before staring back ahead. Kid Flash sighed.

"Maybe you should just tell them."

This time Kid Flash managed to get an actual response from the boy.

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no_. Besides, if it isn't enough that Batman and I have been partners for four years, it's their problem. Not mine."

The somewhat angry tone at the end of the hero's statement made the speedster shut up immedietly. He knew when to stop. He and Robin were best friends after all, and best friends did not push each other to were they felt uncomfortable. So they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? _Why?_ ", a very angry Speedy asked the other sidekicks present.

They were now inside the library of the Hall of Justice, and Speedy was currently complaining that the League did not let them go any further. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash did not seem to mind this much. They shared a look and shrugged.

"Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League.", Speedy continued.

"Well, sure.", Kid Flash cut in. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ.", the archer revealed.

Both the other protégés and mentors were shocked. Each for a different reason.

Speedy narrowed his eyes. "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting sattelite, called the Watch Tower."

Batman crossed his arms, glaring at the boy's mentor, who sheepishly tried to explain his slip up.

"I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception?", Green Arrow said.

Batman's glare only intensified.

"Or not."

That's when Aquaman decided to step in.

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down, or-"

"Or what?", Speedy angrily interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He looked at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner. But, not anymore.", he declared as he slammed his yellow hat down on the floor in front of his former mentor's feet.

All the other heroes stared at the red headed archer, not quite believing what they had just witnessed.

"I guess they were right about you three.", he muttered on his way past them towards the exit. "You're _not_ ready."

Silence filled the room, until suddenly Superman showed up on a screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The Leaguers turned towards each other to discuss the matter at hand.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus.", Batman started. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

The Dark Knight was interrupted by another window opening on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman glanced at the other caller.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait.", Batman decided. All Leaguers rendevouz at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Turning around to Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, he ordered, "Stay put."

His own protégé immedietly protested.

"What? Why?"

"This is a League mission.", Aquaman explained, stepping forward.

"You're not trained.", Flash continued.

"Since when?", the younger speedster angrily cut in.

"I meant,", Flash went on. "You're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready.", Aquaman assured.

"But for now,", Batman warned, "Stay. Put."

After the Leaguers had left, the three remaining people couldn't help but finally agree with Speedy. Did their mentors not trust them? Maybe they should have left with the archer.

"What is... project Cadmus?", Aqualad then wondered aloud after a while.

Robin smirked.

"Don't know. But I can find out."

Robin promptly went over to the computer, easily hacking into the League's files, impressing the other two boys.

"Alright. Project Cadmus.", Robin began. "Genetics lab here in D.C. ...That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate.", he suggested.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice.", the atlantean agreed.

"Hey, they're all about justice!", Robin exclaimed.

"But they said stay put.", Aqualad said, not quite sure about this whole idea.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this.", Robin corrected.

"Wait,", Kid Flash stepped in. "Does this mean you're going?", he looked at Robin. "Because if you're going, I'm going!"

Aqualad looked at the two grinning boys uncertainly.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date.", Robin stated, smirking. "I'll show the League what a nameless boy can do."

Kid Flash grinned while Aqualad creased his brows in confusion, as the three started on their way towards project Cadmus.

"You do not have a name? Is that why-"

Robin rolled his eyes while Kid Flash right out burst into laughter.

"No, no. I just said that, because they don't _know_ my name. Of course I have a name." Robin chuckled at the atleantean's relieved expression. "You have a lot to learn, Saltwater."

And the confusion was back.

"Saltwater?"

* * *

Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Salt-, err, Aqualad stood together, about to be scolded by the Batman and his fellow League members. _We just discovered superboy and got him out of that horrible place, fought I-don't-know-how-many monsters and bad guys, and had a byilding collapse on us,_ Robin thought. _And the League is mad at us. Way to cut us some slack._

Batman, apparently, didn't care.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty two sublevels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called!"

The Flash received an obvious batglare from the Caped Crusader for the interruption, before continuing.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will.", Aqualad stubbornly replied.

"Aqualad, stand down.", his mentor warned.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

Flash then jumped into the conversation again.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

But was interrupted by his protégé. Maybe this was a speedster thing...

"The four of us, and it's not."

Robin chose that moment to adress his mentor directly.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

Superboy didn't even try the whole convince-the-league thing, and just said what all the teens were thinking.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

Batman only narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"This cave what the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms.", Batman explained.

They were currently inside Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, where the League's former HQ had been at.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.", he continued.

"Real missions?", Robin asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests. " Flash pointed to the symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.", Aquaman told them.

"The five of you will be that team.", Batman informed.

"Cool. Wait, five?"

They all turned around as Martian Manhunter entered the room, together with a red headed girl, that looked to be about sixteen years old. Her skin was, as well as the Leaguer's, green.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian.", Batman introduced.

The martian girl smiled shyly and waved a little.

"Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute. Welcome aboard!", Kid Flash exclaimed as he approached the alien. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad - it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included.", Miss Martian replied politely.

Robin then noticed that their new kryptonian friend was still standing a distance away, and decided to wave him over.

"Hey, Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

When the clone arrived at the small circle, Miss Martian shape shifted her upper clothing to look like the other's shirt, before again smiling shyly.

"I like your t-shirt.", she explained.

It looked like the day turned out good for all of them in the end. Robin, however, could not help but glance at his mentor, and wondering what he would have to do to finally earn the man's full trust. And without needing to tell him his identity, too. He didn't knkw why, but he felt like he would ultimately do anything. Deciding to worry about this more at another time, he focused back on his new team, just in time for Aqualad to triumphally declare that, indeed, "Today's the day."

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 **So that's chapter two. I know it's not much on my part, but it is important. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and rewiew, and (if you want to - I'm not gonna complain) fav and follow.**

 **Thanks for reading, dear people.**

 **Alec :D**

 **[FaHa]**


	4. III - Trust Is A Two Way Street

Chapter III

 **Trust Is A Two Way Street**

* * *

Batman and Robin had just finished patrol, and Robin was about to leave, when Batman stopped him. It would be a lie to say that the vigilante hadn't picked up on the boy's recent behaviour. Ever since that incident at the hall three days ago Robin had barely talked to him. Also, the thirteen year old had been reckless. Well, more reckless than before, that is. And after nearly getting shot during yesterday's patrol, and getting stabbed into his arm during tonight's patrol, Batman could not let this go. Of course, Robin needed medical attention, as well.

"Robin."

He stopped, not saying anything.

"Come with me to the cave."

Robin turned towards his mentor, his expression hard.

"Why should I?"

"You are injured."

Batman expected Robin to roll his eyes and say he was fine. So, when he just stood there, eyes narrowing slightly, not saying a word, Batman's worry only grew bigger.

"Robin, this is serious. Let me, or Agent A, bandage you up. Please."

Not only Robin was surprised by his mentor's use of that particular word. But the Dark Knight would do anything for this boy, so he didn't regret his choice of words at all.

"So that's all. Nothing else that you want?"

Robin was good at hiding his emotions, but he couldn't keep that bit of disappointment out of his words. And Batman, being Batman, noticed.

"No, you're right. We need to talk."

His protégé lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded. They sat down in the batmobile, and the older of the two blindfolded his partner as to not give away the location of the batcave. Although that was hardly nessecary, since Robin did not only know the cave's location, but also the Dark Knight's identity.

When they arrived at the cave, Batman wordlessly stepped out of the car, making his way to its other side, opening the door, and telling Robin to get out. After taking off the blindfold, he left the vehicle, and directly made his way to the medical wing of the hero's secret hideout. The thirteen year old sat down on the bed in the center of the room, and slipped off his glove. Batman started gathering all the needed medical supplies to treat his protégé's injury. He then pulled up a chair in front of the boy, and sat down, instantly getting to work on his young partner's arm.

"So, you said we needed to talk."

"Yes."

"About what, exactly?"

Neither of the two seemed to show any emotion as they talked.

"You need to stop being so reckless."

"I'm not being reckless."

Batman lifted an eyebrow that was hidden underneath his cowl.

"Are you trying to prove yourself?"

Robin wasn't thrown off by his mentor's straight-to-business attitude.

"No."

Batman sighed. This boy was as stubborn as himself.

"There is no reason for you to prove yourself to me. You already have all my respect. And not only that, Robin, I care about you. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kinda comes with the job."

"That's not what I mean. And you know it."

"Why didn't you tell them."

The sudden change in subject made Batman pause in his work.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was scared?"

Robin snorted.

"You were scared? Sorry, but I don't get it."

"Okay. So maybe 'scared' isn't the right term. How about troubled?"

"Care to explain that one a bit closer?"

Batman had to fight the constant urge to smile at their similarity. Although, come to think about it, he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"I figured it would be easier to get through with it if you were already there, than with bringing it up during a League meeting."

"You know, it would be easy for you to just tell them you knew my name, right?"

Batman frowned at that.

"I can't lie to the League."

"Not even for me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Robin-"

"No, it's alright. I get it. Four years of fighting crime together just isn't enough for you to trust me."

Robin took his arm from the dark Knight, finishing the rest of the bandage on his own.

"That's not true. I trust you, Robin. But how can I be sure if you trust me, as well? You refuse to tell me anything about you. You're name, your school, your house, friends, family! Nothing!"

Batman missed the boy's slight flinch at the mention of his family, as he stood up to follow his protégé out of the room. Robin was heading for the cave's zeta entrance.

"Wait! Stay, so we can figure this out."

However, Batman's last attempt at holding the teen back did not have any success.

"Recognized: Robin-B-0-1"

Batman pulled down his cowl and sighed in frustration.

"What am I doing wrong, my little Robin?"

Turning to get some work done, he wandered over to his computer and started opening the needed files. His thoughts however, still were on the black haired, thirteen year old boy, that had left his hideout not long ago. How did this child manage to find his way so deep into his heart?

* * *

 _"Who are you?", Batman demanded, narrowing his eyes at the bodyless voice coming from the darkness around him. It was clearly a child, which troubled him even more._

 _"Oh, who cares about me. Let's talk about you!"_

 _"Who. Are. You?"_

 _"I heard you're the hero of Gotham. Is that true? What do they call you again? Right, Batman."_

 _The voice's laugh send shivers down the Dark Knight's spine. Which was usually a practically impossible task. Who was this kid?_

 _"I asked you a question."_

 _"Well, yes, I know."_

 _"Then answer. It."_

 _He was seriously starting to grow impatient now. Not that the kid would care._

 _"Umm... no."_

 _Again, Batman heard the bone chilling cackle echo off the walls of the alley he had parked the batmobile in._

 _"Hey, can I drive your car?"_

 _Batman blinked. What? He didn't know how old the child was, but it surely couldn't be any older than ten._

 _"Of course not."_

 _"Huh, well that's a shame. Looks like a pretty cool car. What's it called, the 'Squeelwheel'?" The voice laughed once more. "Get it?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Isn't that obvious? I want to ride that car of yours, old man."_

 _"You are not riding the batmobile."_

 _"So that's what it's called. Batmobile. Huh, you name everything something with 'bat' at the front, don't you? I bat you do! Hahaha, get it?"_

 _"Funny. Now tell who you are and what you want."_

 _"Hey, do you also have a 'bat-cave' and a 'bat-jet'? Wait, that could be the 'bat-wing'! Oh, and you probably call those throwing-thingies you have 'bat-arang' or something. I would prefer birdarangs, though."_

 _"Birdarangs?"_

 _"Yeah, you know, bird instead of bat."_

 _"So, what do you call yourself? 'Birdboy'?"_

 _"Ew, no. How lame would that be? Seriously, almost as bad as 'Batman'."_

 _Batman scowled, which surprised him. It was incredulous how this kid could get under his skin in a matter of a couple of minutes. He was the Batman for goodness sake! He wasn't going to be mentally and emotionally defeated by a ten year old child._

 _"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you, and what. Do. You. Want?_

 _The voice sighed._

 _"Call me what you want. I'm not telling you my name. And as for what I want... Actually, that's a good question. Huh, whatever. I gotta go now. See ya, Batsy!"_

* * *

 _"Hey, what's wrong, little bird?"_

 _Batman had stopped on his way to the batmobile when he had not seen his protégé following him. The boy was just standing there, unmoving, staring at something Batman couldn't see._

 _"Robin?"_

 _The tone Batman used was one reserved for his little bird, and nobody else. The Dark Knight crouched in front of the masked boy who seemed to slowly focus on the man in front of him. It took him a moment to understand why his protégé was behaving like this. He had expected him to be like this at the beginning, but he hadn't put too much thought to it. And now, he didn't know what to do. Because not only was Gotham City's crime rate high, but most importantly did it have criminals you didn't want to meet. Batman was an adult, and even he sometimes got the urge to run (not that he would ever do that, let alone tell anyone about it), but how much worse would it have to be for a nine year old child?_

 _His thoughts, however, were cut short when he felt something press into him, two arms wrapping around his chest. Looking down, he realized the boy was now crying and holding onto him like he was his lifeline. Somehow, the thought warmed his heart, and he couldn't help but imagine the small child running around Wayne manor, giggling, while he ran away from a sniling Bruce, trying to catch his little bird for a tickling-attack._

* * *

 _"Who told you about that?"_

 _The eleven year old grinned._

 _"No one."_

 _"Then how do you know?"_

 _The grin on the boy's face widened._

 _"I may, or may not have hacked into the batcomputer..."_

 _"Robin..."_

 _The child hero held up his hands in defense, expression not faltering._

 _"Not my fault you made it so easy to get past your security system." His smile fell, an almost scared look replacing the happy one. "Are you mad at me, Bats? I'm sorry. I didn't think, I guess. I won't do it again if you don't want me to, I swear! Batman, I-"_

 _"I'm not mad, Robin."_

 _The Batman's protégé froze._

 _"What? You're... you're not mad? But I hacked into the batcomputer! How can you_ not _be mad?"_

 _Batman smiled, making Robin tilt his head in confusion._

 _"I'm far from ‚mad', Robin, I'm_ proud _. I_ am _your mentor, after all. You truly are one smart little bird."_

 _Grin having returned full force, Robin ran forward, crushing his mentor in a hug. Or well, as much as an eleven year old boy could come with crushing_ the Batman _. Without a second thought, the Dark Knight returned the embrace. Although, come to think about it, he couldn't seriously be called ‚dark', with this little child in his arms, all the while smiling like the proud father he is inside._

* * *

He was so deep in thought, that he hadn't even noticed Alfred entering the cave, a tray with tea in hand, and an almost nonexistent frown on his face.

"Master Bruce. How was patrol?"

The Batman was actually startled when he heard the butler's voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Alfred himself.

"Is anything the matter, Master Bruce? You seem a little... troubled, sir."

Bruce ran one hand across his face and replied in a tired manner.

"I'm fine, Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he put the plate down next to the billionaire.

"Are you sure, sir?"

Bruce sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, no. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about Robin. Sure, the League has always had their worries and suspicions, but now, with the team..."

"Master Bruce, I hardly think this is about the League. Am I not right?"

"What do you mean?"

Alfred bestowed him with a knowing look that made Bruce want to disappear.

"I am simply trying to imply that the League might not be the main problem of your worries, sir. Rather does it seem that you, Master Bruce, are starting to lose your trust in the young Master Robin."

Bruce had always found it interesting how Alfred kept saying 'Master Robin', despite the fact that he was 'only' his protégé.

"I am not loosing my trust in him. It's just... I wish he would open up to me more. I care about him more than I thought possible, and I don't even know his name!"

Alfred only said one thing after that, before he left the man alone to his thoughts and the bats.

"Trust is a two way street, Master Bruce."

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **Oh I just love Alfred. He's a lot of fun to write, too. :)**_

 _ **So, please tell me what you think! (The time it takes to write a short feedback isn't actually that much if you compare it to the time I spend writing a chapter, so it'd really be nice if you could drop a quick review!)  
**_

 **Alec :D  
**

 **[FaHa]**

 **P.S.: Thanks to Sairey13 for telling me that I'd updated the wrong chapter! Here's the real one!**


	5. IV - Family And Friends

Chapter IV

 **Family And Friends**

* * *

 _They smiled at him. Honest, reassuring smiles. The cheers from the crowd gave him confidence. So much, that it pushed his nervousness to the back of his mind, letting him forgett his recent worries for now. He waved at the many people below, preparing himself for his part of the act. His mother jumped. The crowd roared. But something wasn't right. He couldn't see his mother anymore. He stepped closer to the edge of the pole, carefully peering over it. His breathing stopped. His mother was down there. On the ground. Not moving, breathing. Dead. Dick began to panic. This wasn't right. Why would his mother want to kill herself? She would never leave him, or his dad... His dad! He whipped his head around to look at where he last stood, only to see Batman instead. But without his costume... so he was just Bruce Wayne. But to Dick, he was the same person anyway. Now where was his dad? And what was Bruce even doing here? He took another quick glance down, and froze. He had found his dad. Tears started forming in his eyes, as he fearfully backed away from the sight, bumping into Bruce. He was openly crying now, turning around while Bruce held him, rubbing his back soothingly._

 _Suddenly, Bruce pulled away, a hard look on his cowlless face, confusing Dick to no end. Bruce then let go of Dick completely, and stood up, standing too close to the edge for Dick's comfort. The circus noise was growing louder in the background, the audience seemingly still amazed by the 'show' they were wittnessing, but he was barely paying attention to it._

 _"You need to stop being so reckless! You'll get us both killed!" Bruce growled._

 _He didn't sound like the person Dick knew. Or at least, he didn't sound the way he did when talking to him, but the way he would talk with a cold hearted murderer. It made Dick want to get away from him as fast as the speedforce would allow him. He shook in fear as he stared in the man's accusing eyes. Dick reached out towards Bruce, carefully, hoping he would stop. Hoping he was just messing with him, and would pull him into his arms any moment now. But Bruce just gave him a sad, disappointed look._

 _"I thought you trusted me, Robin."_

 _Then, he fell backwards. It felt like slow motion to Dick, as he reached out for his mentor, not being able to prevent him from falling to his death. With tears streaming down his face, he cried out._

 _"No! Dad!"_

 _A sickening crack, and everything was gone._

* * *

Dick woke with a start, gasping as he worked to get his hysterical breathing under control again. He closed his eyes, but quickly recoiled as the images only started to come back to him. Sighing, he pushed himself off his bed and went for the light switch, only to stumble over something and face plant into the floor. He groaned and slowly got up again, muttering incoherent words under his breath. When he finally got to turn on the lights in his self made home base, he narrowed his eyes at a stuffed elephant, that lay innocently on the floor. Walking over to pick up the toy, he briefly wondered how he had seriously managed to trip over his small, fluffy friend. He softly placed 'Peanut' on his pillow and cleaned up his bed. Then he started working on getting dressed so he could go somewhere else to distract hinself. He used his secret passageway to get to the closest zeta entrance, to transport him to the mountain.

Once there, he decided to go to the gym. Sadly, he couldn't have any trapeze equipment installed there, without Batman finding out his identity. So instead, he went for whatever practice he could pull off on the ground. The training, however, did little to keep his thoughts from returning to his most recent nightmare. He was somewhat used to the watching-his-parents-die kind of dreams, but on occasion, they would suddenly include Batman in some way. But what had startled him the most tonight, was the fact that he had called his mentor 'dad'. That was definitely something new. Sure, Batman was the person that had been there after his parents' death, if not immediately afterwards. And sure, Robin cared about him. But did he really think of him as his 'dad' somehow? He wanted to just brush it off, to just say "No, of course not.", but that didn't feel like the truth. He was just so confused at the moment.

"Wow! How did you do that? It looked really cool!"

Robin hadn't noticed the martian enter the room. Slightly startled, he turned around to face the awestruck, green skinned girl. The multiple flips he had pulled off after jumping down a simple vaulting horse must have seriously impressed his teammate. Resisting the urge to rub his arm he tried to look confident, and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, M'gann."

"Oh, no problem! But, really, how did you do that? And all the other cool things before that! I didn't notice much of what you can do yet, actually." she cheerfully explained.

Robin chuckled at her usual attitude. He thought it was kinda cute how she was either really shy, or really excited and cheerful. Don't get him wrong, he didn't like her _like that_ , but she certainly was a very kind person, with a very big heart. Wanting to avoid her question, he offered her something else.

"Do you want to try? Maybe not what I just did, but we can start with a few basics."

If possible, M'gann's face lit up even more.

"Yes, please!"

Robin grinned, and the two of them got to work. He simply started showing her easy things like handstands, demonstrating everything first, then helping her do it herself, and giving advice on what to do better. He had to admit, teaching someone else his favourite 'hobby' was a lot of fun.  
After a while, the young Martian got back to her earlier question, much to Robin's dismay.

"So, where did you learn all this?"

He hesitated. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially not Batman?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Promise."

He sighed.

"Okay then. Do you know what a circus is?"

She nodded.

"Well, I, we were part of one when I was younger. My parents and I, I mean."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool."

Robin smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. We used to perform on a trapeze. You know what a trapeze is?"

M'gann seemed to think it over for a moment.

"I believe I do, yes."

"Well, that's how I learned most of this. Although I did add a few things over the years and perfected what I already knew."

M'gann seemed intrigued by the fact that her teammate had lived with the circus. But there was something she did not understand.

"Why aren't you with the circus anymore? You're obviously not anymore with all the hero work in Gotham, and with the team, but it sounds as if you really liked it there." she asked curiously, but also carefully, since she did not know what kind of answer might be behind it.

Robin was silent for a while. M'gann detected the sadness in his features, and realized she must have said something bad.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's alright. You couldn't have known," he gave her a reassuring smile, indicating that he wasn't offended. "Since you promised not to tell anyone about this... I might as well tell you the rest. That is, if you really do want to know."

She smiled warmly, while moving to sit cross legged on the floor. Robin soon followed her lead and sat, with his ellbows on his legs, and his chin on his hands.

"My parents and I were known to perform without a safety net, which hadn't been a problem until that time... I was eight back then. There was this man, Tony Zucco, that threatened our circus for money. When we refused, he decided to take his revenge. He and his men tempered with the trapeze wires, and nobody noticed until it was too late." He paused, waiting for M'gann to connect the dots, but he didn't see any indication that she did. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "We started the show, as usual, and when our act came, my parents jumped off the trapeze and started the performance, as we had practiced. I... didn't even get the chance to join them for the performance before the wires became loose and they... fell."

This time the girl understood. She had tears in her eyes. Slowly, carefully she crept over until she was directly next to her teammate, and pulled him into a hug. The thirteen year old was honestly surprised at the gesture, but he gratefully returned it.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here, alright?" she informed him softly.

"Thanks M'gann. I appreciate it."

They had just pulled away and (in Robin's case, secretly) wiped away a few tears, when Conner came by the entrance of the gym. He stopped once he noticed two of his teammates sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. It also occurred to him, that normally he didn't see Robin at the cave at such an early hour on a random sunday morning. Something had to be up.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Despite the gruff way the words were spoken, Robin knew that the older boy was merely curious, and maybe a little jealous. M'gann, mistaking the question as referring to them being in the gym, proudly told him how Robin had taught her how to do handstands and a few other things, but that she wasn't so good at those yet.

"You did really good though. It takes a lot of practice to do the stuff I do. And considering this was your first time, you managed quite a lot."

Blushing lightly at the compliment, the martian stood up.

"I should make some cookies!" she then announced. Looking at the two boys, she asked, "Do you want to help?"

Conner shrugged, while Robin shook his head.

"I'm gonna do some more training. You two go bake. I will surely be up for some of your treats once I'm finished."

Agreeing, Conner and M'gann exited through the door and left down the hallway to get to the kitchen. Leaving Robin to his thoughts once more.

 _I called him 'dad'._ He thought. _Why did I call him 'dad'?_

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter. I actually think I might've rushed it a bit, but this is the best I can offer here.**_

 ** _The next one's going to be neither Robin's, nor Batman's point of view._**

 ** _Also, mind that in this book the chronological order and a few other details are different from the show/comics. So, if you find something that is different, there is a high chance that I did it on purpose. Don't expect any more episodes from the show btw._**

 _ **Thanks**_ ** _for reading!_**

 **Alec :)  
**

 **[FaHa]**

 **P.S.: IMPORTANT: Is there _anyone_ who would be interested in a Young Justice x Danny Phantom crossover? If there's even just one person who would read it, I'll publish it.**

 **Here's a (kind of small) summary:**

 _After being ripped from his family by the ghost king Plasmius, Danny ends up in the very city that lies under the protection of the Dark Knight himself. When Bruce Wayne mistakes him for his own ward, Danny might just be closer to family again than he thinks._

 **Please tell me if you're interested!  
**


	6. V - The Haunted Tales Of Gotham Academy

Chapter V

 **The Haunted Tales of Gotham Academy**

* * *

Why did she agree to this again? Gotham Academy was awful. One look at all the students here could tell you about everything you needed to know. The way they held themselves, the way they talked, and the way ignored Artemis. Well, everyone, except for Bette Kane.

The girl might have been nice, and she might have paid some attention to Artemis, but she was... annoying. At least that's what Artemis thought. Bette just kept blabbering and blabbering on. And Artemis couldn't help but lose focus on their conversation. On their very one-sided conversation. So, slowly droning out most of the noise, she let her eyes drift over the campus, taking in the dull sight, until they rested on an abandoned looking part of the school. From where Artemis stood, she couldn't see all of it, but a few rows of dirty windows and even dirtier walls were visible. Why someone would let a whole school wing standing without use for so long was beyond her. On top came all the weird stories she'd heard. And weird stories, in this case, ghost stories. Of course, Artemis wasn't fazed by something as trivial as ghosts. But then again, she did know a few... supernatural things. Or people. Okay, so it would be a total lie if she said she wasn't at least a bit curious about it. Apparently there was a real actual ghost in the abandoned school wing of Gotham Academy. A ghost at her school. That was kind of cool. Besides, it's not like there was much of anything else at this school, that Artemis found at least mildly interesting.

"Artemis? Are you even listening to me?"

Finally coming out of her stupor the blonde focused back on her new classmate. Blinking a few times, she stammered an excuse and asked her to repeat whatever she had said last.

"Well, we need to get your shedule.", Bette said. "Let's go."

So they did. Passing many other students on their way, they ventured through the annoyingly complex hallways, that were sure to get Artemis lost in the next few weeks. Most didn't pay them any attention. And those who did either knew Bette and greeted Artemis to be polite, or just stared at her like she was some weird attraction and only her for their entertainment. Getting the shedule didn't take long. The secretary was a pretty nonchalant elder woman. Her probably-dyed brown haur formed a nearly perfectly round shape around her pale, wrinkly face. She didn't say much, or smile. She just asked for Artemis' name, and gave her the shedule. Artemis greatly appreciated that. Saying thanks anyway they left the old, somewhat smelly office. Funny how the richer schools have all the old and smelly equipment. And furniture. And people. Okay, so she didn't know much about the people, but she imagined Gotham Academy's teachers to be old, smelly, and dressed completely old school. Maybe she even hoped them to be.

After Bette had given her quick directions, so she could actually find her own classroom, the other student dissapeared around one of the many corners and was gone.

Artemus arrived at her classroom seven minutes late. She didn't get detention, since this was her first day, and therefore her first time being late. Next time would be worse. Taking a seat in the back in practically every class, she managed to pass school until lunchtime. On her way searching for the cafeteria (or Bette) she managed to accidently crash into the seventh person that day. It was first person that had ran into her, and not the other way round. Artemis was about to just walk away, when she saw the books and papers all over the ground. The person that had ran into her, a girl her age with red hair, was desperately trying to recollect her things, while the students around them kept trampling over them carelessly.

Feeling pity for the girl, Artemis crouched down next to her and began to help her.

"Here.", she said, as she handed the girl some slightly crampled papers.

Smiling gratefully, said girl accepted them, and together the stood up.

"Thanks. And, uh, sorry. For running into you."

Artemis waved her hand dismissively.

"It's alright. I've ran into so many people today, this is nothing new."

The girl laughed a bit, then suddenly held out her hand for Artemis to shake.

"I'm Barbara Gordon, by the way."

Artemis smiled and took the offered hand while introducing herself.

"Artemis Crock."

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you knew?"

Artemis nodded.

"Wayne scholarship.", she explained simply.

Barbara's eyes lit up.

"Ah, I remember now. You're that girl Bette told me about during english!"

"Uh, yeah, that might be. She showed me around and everything.", Artemis replied. She furrowed her brows. "Actually, I was looking for her. Er, well, I was looking for the cafeteria, and hoped she would show me where it is.", she admitted.

"Oh, no problem! I can take you there. We can have lunch together."

Artemis wasn't sure what to think of the enthusiastic girl yet. But she seemed to be nice enough. Especially considering she offered her help even though she had been in such a hurry just a minute ago. Speaking of which...

"I don't want to be a bother. You seemed to be in quite a hurry when you bumped into me."

It was Barbara's turn to wave her off.

"Yeah, I can take care of that later."

"Take care of what, if you don't mind me asking?"

She was trying to be careful, she didn't want to destroy all hope at making a friend here. She hadn't met any particularly nice students yet - besides Bette and Barbara, of course. The redhead smiled. It was a kind of weird smile, if you asked Artemis, but she didn't think much of it.

"I was going to bring a friend of mine some stuff.", she vaguely explained.

Artemis raised one eyebrow.

"Stuff?"

Barbara shrugged.

"Just schoolwork and a few other things."

Artemis nodded. That sounded like a pretty normal thing to do. Still, the way the other girl had said 'other things' had Artemis wondering if there might be more behind it. She mentally slapped herself. She was at school. Not on some kind of mission. She just couldn't help but be suspicious about every person she met, and her mind kept offering all kinds of odd scenarios and conspiracy theories. Pull yourself together, Artemis, she told herself. You don't need any more enemies. So she took a deep breath and accepted Barbara's offer. Having arrived at the cafeteria, the two got themselves their lunch and sat down on a table colse to doors. All the while, Artemis had a hard time ignoring the curious, and often less friendly stares that were being sent her way. She decided it was best to ignore them and focus on her food. In between their eating they did some chatting without purpose until suddely two boys sat down on either side of her. They both shared the same auburn hair and pale skin covered in a random pattern of small freckles. Their sky blue eyes had a mishivious glint in them and they wore identic grins.

"Why hello new girl! It is a pleasure to meet you!", the one on her right began.

"Uh, hi... stranger whom I've never met."

"Ah, but we won't be strangers anymore! This handsome guy over there," The boy on her left gestured to the other one. "Is Ellis." He leaned a bit closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm only calling him handsome 'cause we've git practically the same face, of course."

An indignant voice called in from her right.

"I heard that!"

"And I," He now proudly gestured to himself. "Am Horris. Horris Baker. A pleasure to meet you."

"We're twins, by the way.", Ellis added.

"Yeeees. I hadn't noticed."

Artemis felt a little akward and overrun by these strange brothers. She wasn't very optimistic she was going to be able to tell them apart in the future. Across from her, Barbara had face palmed the moment the boys had sat down at their table, fearing what was to come.

"Guys, if you would be so kind?"

The boys just grinned at her.

"What, you want us to leave so soon?", Ellis asked in mock hurt.

"Dear Ms. Gordon, we have yet to learn the name of this fine lady right here!", his brother agreed.

Barbara sighed, annoyed, and just rolled her eyes. Poor Artemis.

"Well?"

They looked at Artemis expectantly.

She frowned.

"What?"

"Your name...?"

"Right." Despite still feeling highly akward, she decided to play nice. The less enemies she made the better. "Artemis Crock."

"Ah, the greek goddess of the hunt. A fine name for such a fine lady.", Horris said.

"And goddess of the moon. Beautiful... and quite fitting.", Ellis commented.

Artemis blushed unwillingly, mumbling a quiet thanks in response.

"Gu-uys..."

"Aw, shush Barbara. Can't you see we're trying to make a new friend?", Ellis whined.

His twin nodded.

"Exactly. So, tell me, Artemis, what have you heard of... The Gotham Academy Ghost ?"

At this she perked up noticeably.

"Just a few things.", she answered truthfully.

"Well in that case, we shall tell you the original story. What do you say?"

Artemis glanced at the girl on the other side of the table, hesitating, but then agreed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Can't hurt to hear a good story, right?"

The twins smiled proudly.

"That's the spirit! Why aren't you ever this optimistic, Barbara?", Ellis scolded.

Said girl had laid her arms on the table, her head on top, trying to blend out the oncoming conversation.

"Can you just leave?", she grumbled.

Artemis didn't quite understand what she had against the two boys. Or was she annoyed because they were going to tell that story?

"No, I want to hear about that ghost. This is my school now, too, so I think I should know. Sorry Barbara."

She grumbled some more and Horris decided to start.

"Six years ago, an unnamed group of terrorists attacked the school and started a fire in the now abandoned part of Gotham Academy. Fortunately, the alarms went off in time and the teachers had a chance to get their students out of the burning building before the fire reached the chemistry labs and an explosion almost destroyed the west wing of the school. Policemen, firemen and the ambulance guaranteed everyone that no one had been severley hurt and that the teachers had done a great job in getting evergone out safely. But, is is said, that one of the students had been left inside..."

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **So there's the next chapter! Hope you all like it. :) I had originally planned this chapter to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it up and make it two separate chapters. So there we have Artemis at Gotham Academ**_

 _ **y.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

 **Alec :)**

[ **FaHa** ]


	7. VI - We All Leave Footprints

Chapter VI

 **We All Leave Footprints**

* * *

"Come on! This is stupid!"

Barbara was desperately trying to change a certain blonde's mind. It was harder than she had expected.

"What, are you scared?"

Barbara gave her a look.

"Terrified."

Artemis rolled her eyes, laughing.

"But seriously, if you're not scared, then what on earth is your problem? It's just a short... investigation."

Both girls found themselves back in the hallways. It was the end of their school days, and it felt like the whole school was bustling through those same hallways at the same time, trying to be the first to enter the sweet freedom of Gotham City's streets.

"Why would we want to investigate the place. Ugh, this is all those idiot's fault, " Barbara grumbled unhappily.

Artemis was in the lead, gracefully slipping in between the walking, talking students on her way to a certain part of the building. Barbara was trailing behind, almost surprising the newer student by keeping up with her unusually fast pace.

"I can't say I know the students here, but I can much definitely tell that I can call myself lucky to have met Ellis and Horris before I could get in with the wrong people. Same goes for you and Bette, of course. But you know as well as I do that ninety eight percent of the students at Gotham Academy are arrogant snobs."

Artemis didn't even bother lowering her voice, hoping that some of those very students had heard what she'd said.

"Alright, you have a point. Nevertheless, those two are never up to any good. They were known for their pranks before students knew Gracey Clarc even existed."

Artemis turned for a moment to shoot her a confused look.

"Richest and most popular girl of the entire school. Meets people like Bruce Wayne more often than her grandparents."

"Sounds like a nice girl," Artemis sarcastically remarked.

"You don't know the half of it," Barbara mumbled, but Artemis didn't hear. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, that maybe this investigation of yours will get you into more trouble than provide you with answers."

Artemis deliberately picked up the pace, making the other girl groan.

"Will you please slow down!"

Surprisingly, she did. And when Barbara caught up her, she saw why. In the middle of the hallway stood a girl with caramel hair that fell onto her shoulders, flanked by five other girls. All of them wore obviously fake smiles, except for one, who looked as if she didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Weird. I don't think I've seen you before," the girl in the front said, her voice carrying warning and threat.

Artemis easily stood her ground against the harsh stares being sent her way.

"Probably a good thing," she said.

The girl looked like she had been insulted in the worst way possible.

"Darling, do you not know who I am?"

Catching sight of Barbara coming up next to Artemis, she smirked.

"Has your new friend not told you all about me?"

Artemis frowned, before turning her head to look at Barbara questioningly. The redhead suddenly developed a high interest in her feet.

"Oh, don't bother with her. She's just-"

Just now realizing what was going on, Artemis decided to teach this girl a lesson.

"Excuse me?"

The girl seemed incredibly startled at being interrupted during her what was obviously going to be an insult.

"What?" was all she managed to get out.

"Now I ask you, who do you think you are? I don't know what you were going to say about Barbara, but I believe I can guess. So, I ask you, who gave you the right to talk the way you do?"

Barbara's head shot upwards and she stared at Artemis, not quite believing what she heard. The other girl must have felt the same way, because her mouth was hanging open with no words leaving it. Everyone waited in tense silence until the one girl who had already seemed uncomfortable beforehand akwardly made her way over to stand directly in front of Artemis. She held out her hand and tried a cautious smile.

"Hi. My name's Jessica. Welcome at Gotham Academy. I apologize for Gracey's rude behaviour. She's always like that."

"Jesse!" Gracey shreeked angrily.

"No." Jessica turned to face the student. "My. Name. Is. _Jessica_. How many times do I have to tell you until you finally get it into your thick skull? I'm done." She nodded at the other girls around Gracey. "If you want to keep tolerating her stuck-up attitude, be my guest."

Gracey gasped and opened her mouth to reply in some kind of bitchy way, but the words were still stuck in her throat. Barbara had not felt this proud in a long time. She felt like she owed her new friend big time. _Darn it._ She thought. _How am I going to get out of her_ investigation _now?_

"Um, I hope I'll see you two around," Jessica said, then she send one last firm glance towards Gracey Clarc and her _gang_ and left.

Said girl appeared to be in a state between awe, disgust, confusion and anger. Narrowing her eyes, she at last found her voice.

"You are _so_ going to regret this. All three of you."

And the mighty Gracey Clarc walked away in a huff. Leaving two girls bursting out laughing as they continued on their way, one out of curiosity, one out of gratefulness.

* * *

The door creaked as it was pushed open. Artemis glanced around briefly to make sure they went unnoticed by any teachers or curious students lurking about, before fearlessly moving forward into the darkness. Barbara was following her nervously. Anyone would assume she was scared of the place they were in and the stories told about it, but Barbara's worry applied to something else. Or, someone else, rather.

"Jeez, Barbara, calm down."

"I am calm."

Artemis snorted.

"You're not."

"I'm not. I just can't wait to see if this ghost exists."

She almost flinched at the way she sounded. No one would be fooled by her poor attempt at covering her real reason. Suddenly a bright light was shining right in her face. Artemis lowered the flash light and Barbara blinked away the spots in her view.

"Barbara. I had to force you to come here with me. You told me you weren't interested in this kind of stuff."

The redhead sighed and pushed past Artemis.

"Well, I'm interested now."

Artemis rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with her so the other girl wouldn't run into a wall headfirst due to her lack of light. The rythmic sound of their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. Barbara watched mutely as Artemis moved the light across the walls, trying to not shine directly through any windows.

"Hey,", Artemis abruptly halted and crouched down. "There are footprints here."

"Really?"

Barbara bit her lip as she took in a similar position next to Artemis.

"Yeah, look at this. Let's take a picture. Maybe we can compare it to some students.", Artemis suggested and was about to pull out her phone when Barbara stopped her.

"You know, there must be all kinds of footprints around here. Who knows how many students have sneeked in to get a look of the place – or the ghost – over time."

Artemis sighed.

"You're probably right. This won't be of any use for us. Let's get going."

Barbara let out a soundless breath once the blonde had stood back up and began walking again. As she followed her she left a trail of faint footprints behind that lay next to the one Artemis had noticed. And they were both identical. They kept walking until they reached one particular door. Barbara had seen it before. She knew why it was there, and she knew what awaited them behind it. Artemis did not.

" _Keep out. Or suffer the consequences_.", she read aloud. "Sounds promising. What do you think? Are we going in?" She smirked when she saw Barbara glance nervously to the door and back to her. "Or are you _scared?_ "

Barbara scowled.

"Still not. It's just... I think we've seen enough for one day. Let's come back another time."

"Another time?"

"Yes. I should go home anyway. Come on."

Artemis was stunned into compliance by the redhead's tone of finalty and let herself be pulled back the way they had come. Barbara didn't question it, although she doubted the other girl was usually this easy to convince. Concentrating on keeping a fast pace she retraced their steps and prayed Artemis did not pay too much attention to the new footprints left by them.

* * *

She lifted her free hand to knock on the door. _Knock._ A short pause. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ It was like saying, "Hey, It's me, Barbara." She did not need to wait long for the door to be opened and she stepped in. He had strictly forbidden her from coming in on her own and without knocking first. He had not given her an exact reason, but she respected his privacy. She did not hesitate to walk over to the bed and sit down on it. As she opened up her backpack and pulled out the things she had brought, she began talking, just like she always did. She would tell him of her day. He would not. But Barbara did not mind.

"I met a new student today. Wayne scholarship. You should've seen Gracey's face once she realized she couldn't mess with her like she does with everyone else. It was hilarious."

She laughed a little at the memory.

"But thanks to H and E she was totally into the whole ghost of GA thing. I couldn't even do anything about it and I had to- say, are you even listening to me?"

She looked up at him, noticing that he was sitting on his chair staring at something in his hands, lost in thought. She picked up the stuffed elephant she knew always lay on his pillow and threw at him, making him yelp uncharacteristically and finally meet her gaze.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He leaned down to retrieve the animal from the ground, keeping his eyes on her, narrowed almost dangerously.

"Well, that's no reason to abuse Peanut."

She rolled her eyes briefly before her expression returned to a more serious, slightly worried one.

"Alright, alright, sorry. But seriously, Dick, what's up with you? You were so deep in your own world you didn't hear a word said!"

Barbara's panicked and warning tone destroyed his grin and he put up his hands in a gesture of defence.

"Hey, calm down. I said she doesn't know I exist. I know plenty enough about her to say that she does have a certain potential."

His last words had a weird effect on Barbara and for some reason she started to feel a hint of dislike for her new friend.

"So we might as well try to work with her. Actually, I've though about letting Wally in on the whole thing so he can help reassure Artemis. Wait, no. She shouldn't know I know him. But I might talk to him anyway."

By now Barbara was not aure he was still talking to her or if he was just talking to himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot I still need to ask him something else. Hope I'll remember to do so when I see him tomorrow..."

"Sure. But, Dick?"

"Or maybe I should wait some more before I discuss it with him. Haven't even decided what to do anyway."

"Dick?

"Ah, nevermind. I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Dick!"

He startled and jerked his head around to look at her, questioning.

"What?"

Barbara laughed and shook her head. Once he started thinking he couldn't stop.

"You're rambling. Again."

He slouched a little in his chair.

"Sorry. Just forget what I said."

He then stood up from his chair and walked over to a shelf packed with books, folders and stacks of paper, pulling out a plain green book with the letters R.G. on it. He opened it to a certain page and fished out a thick, folded piece of paper, holding it up for Barbara to see.

"Let's do a few upgrades, shall we?"

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters**.

 _ **SURPRISE! I'm still alive and I even finished this update! 🎉🎊 YAY! (Please don't kill me!) I hope this chapter is at least enough to prevent you from shooting me with flames or other painful somethings...**_

 _ **Thanks for still being here, reading this story/piece of junk.**_

 _ **I highly appreciate any favs/follows and especially reviews!**_

 **Alec :)**

 **[FaHa]**


	8. VII - Open Secrets

Chapter VII

 **Open Secrets**

* * *

It had taken quite some convincing for Robin to meet with Batman tonight. A few days of patrol on his own must have left the vigilante feeling lonely. The thought made him smirk as he ran over buildings and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but it vanished soon after. He didn't want to have another talk with the big bat. Yet, something had made him follow his invitation after all. He tried to tell himself that he needed to talk to his mentor, that this was what he needed and therefore what he should want. It didn't quite work. He just couldn't help but still feel betrayed and disappointed. The lack of trust his mentor showed had never hurt as much as it did now. It wasn't even the fact that he didn't tell him his secret identity, Robin didn't reveal his either, after all (Although that was different), or that he didn't trust his protégé with the location of the cave. It was that he did not have enough faith in him to stand on his side against the Justice League. What bad would it have done to tell them that he knew Robin's identity? It would've been enough to calm any worries the other Leaguers came up with. Seriously, Batman was just being a coward.

He arrived at the location Batman had sent him to see his mentor standing next to the Batmobile. What, did he want to go on a field trip? Robin made his way over to stand in front of the Dark Knight with an emotionless expression. Batman sent him a shallow nod in greeting which Robin returned. Then Batman walked around the side of the car and entered it, waiting for his protégé to follow. Hesitantly, Robin opened the passenger door and lowered himself onto the seat, his eyes on his mentor as if waiting for him to say something, but Batman just waited patiently until he had put on the seat belt and started the car.

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"The cave." Batman replied, voice as gruff as ever.

Robin furrowed his brows.

"Um, what about the blindfold?"

"You won't need it."

Now he just openly gaped at him.

"What do you mean, I won't need it?"

Batman was quiet so long Robin thought he wasn't going to give him an answer, but then he spoke in an unsually soft and quiet voice.

"I am done keeping this from you."

He wasn't sure if he had heard right. Batman was showing him the location of the his _oh so secret_ hideout? Just like that? What had gotten the man to change his mind?

"Are you serious?" he asked carefully, as if Batman were going to start laughing any second, telling him it had been a joke. _Now that I would like to see_ , Robin thought. But the answer he got assured him the man was not there to joke.

"I'm Batman."

"Right."

And at that moment, it didn't matter to him that he had long since known of his mentor's identity and the secret location without him knowing. The fact that he was now willing to share this with him made him unbelievingly happy.

* * *

Having arrived at the cave, the Dynamic Duo exited the black vehicle Robin had driven in so many times he was confident he could drive it himself by now. (Not that Batman was ever going to allow that.) Standing a few feet in front of the gigantic computer illuminating the space of the hideout, Robin did his best to look expectant and exciting. Then came the big moment (more for Batman than for his partner) and the Dark Knight pulled off his mask, revealing, who robin had always known was behind the costume.

"So... you're Bruce Wayne."

"You don't seem too surprised."

Robin shrugged and grinned at him.

"I dunno. Guess I never really believed the whole playboy act in the first place." He frowned. "It _is_ an act, right?"

Batman, or now Bruce, only smirked and winked at him, making Robin wonder if he _might_ be wrong about the man after all.

"Oh, don't worry young sir. Master Bruce is just messing with you."

Robin looked in the direction the voice was coming from to find a very familiar looking butler descending the stairs, a tray with two steaming cups in his hands. Robin smiled brightly at the man.

"Agent A!"

The man put the tray down on a table next to the computer.

"I believe it is in order for you to call me Alfred from now on," he corrected in his british accent that Robin always loved to hear. "I have brought coffee and hot chocolate, all as usual."

"Thanks, Agent- I mean Alfred!" a beaming Robin replied, taking a sip from his drink.

Bruce walked over to the table to pick up his coffee as well.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded in acknowledgement. Robin turned to the butler, a questiong look on his face.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"What exactly should I have known of, Master Robin?", Alfred inquired innocently.

Robin nodded in the direction of Bruce, sipping his coffee, cowl down. The butler's expression did not change much, but if you looked closely, you could see the faintest outline of a smile adorning his features.

"Ah, yes. Indeed I did. Master Bruce asked me for advice concerning his idea, after all."

Robin laughed.

"This is funny every time."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his protégé.

"What is?"

The grin on the boy's face betrayed the fact that it was funny to _him_ , not Bruce.

"The dark and mighty Batman, asking for advice of the wise british gentleman, Alfred Pennyworth."

Bruce rolled his eyes, when he realized what his partner had just said.

"You know Alfred's last name."

Robin, quickly seeing his mistake, gave him a _duh_ look.

"Well, yeah. I do my research on people. I did it on Bruce Wayne, too."

Bruce relaxed and even allowed himself a small chuckle.

"I taught you well, I see." he teased.

"Too well, perhaps. I fear the young Master might just know all of your secrets." Alfred cut in with the hint of amusement in his tone.

* * *

"Did you tell him you already knew?"

They were in the park, sitting on an old, rusty bench, where they had agreed to meet, after Robin - Dick - had told his best friend that they had something to talk about. He shook his head at the question.

"No. Wouldn't that be mean? After he finally got over himself I think he deserves to believe he had made the big revelation." he explained.

Wally snorted.

"I still can't believe how you manage to keep everything from him. I mean, he's the world's greatest detective, right?"

"Nah, that'd be me," Dick replied, making both boys laugh. "But, actually, I didn't exactly ask you to come here so we could talk about Bats."

Wally looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, I've got a little problem at the Academy. Someone I won't be able to simply scare away."

Dick nearly burst out laughing at the incredulous expression of his friend.

"What? But that's never happened before!"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I know. But this isn't just any student." He gave him a meaningful look. "This is Artemis."

That seemed to interest Wally.

"Artemis? I thought she lived in Starling City. Y'know, with her uncle."

"Uh, well... she doesn't." He decided to keep the fact that the female archer was not really Green Arrows niece to himself; it was Artemis' secret to tell. "Anyway, she lives here and just transferred to Gotham Academy." He sighed. "On a Wayne scholarship."

Wally groaned and leaned back against the bench.

"How comes he puts you into more trouble than I do?"

Dick shrugged and continued with his speech.

"Just yesterday, Barbara told me how she'd met a new student and that she got interested in the whole ghost story thing. She was way too persistent and Babs barely managed to get her to back off just a bit to warn me."

"Sounds like Artemis."

"Yep. And because I know how she is, I believe it would be best to... let her in on it. Slowly."

"What? Why?!" Wally exclaimed, loud enough to draw attention of other people walking by.

"Calm down. You know why. It's my best option and I think we should trust her."

Wally looked uncertain.

"Are you going to tell her about Dick, or about Robin, as well?"

Now Dick did not seem so sure himself.

"I don't know." He thought for a moment. "I'll start with just Dick, but if she finds out that wouldn't be fatal."

Wally shrugged and send the ebony a smirk.

"You know what wouldn't be fatal, either?"

Dick looked at him and as soon as he saw the smug expression of his friend he knew what was going to come.

"It wouldn't be fatal if _Batman_ found out."

And a part of him actually wanted to agree immediately. A man that he had subconsciously dubbed _dad_ should be one he could trust. But the part of him that reminded him of what might happen should he find out and _not_ accept him had built a wall that was too high to climb from his side.

* * *

 _He was in the ring again. There was no crowd, no ringmaster, he was alone. The inside of the circus tent was brightly lit, although he could see that it was putch black outside, like there was nothing but him and the tent. No place he could escape to, no help he could call for. The somehow tense silence felt like it was slowly suffocating him._  
 _He looked down from his location on the trapeze and suddenly felt sick. He needed to get down. He needed to get out. Determined to find a way out of this terrifying situation, he took a step back, only to find himself walking forward. He desperately tried to back away, but every time he commanded his legst to move_ back _, they did the opposite. It did not even occur to him to try it the other way round, and soon it was too late and he walked off the platform. He could not scream, so he fell quietly, but fast towards the ground, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. But the expected_ crack _, accompanied by the inevitable pain coming from such a high fall never came. It was as if he fell right through the ground, into the black nothingness he had been able to see from inside. He fell for what felt like forever, before he lanfed somehow softly in a small, empty room. It had the usual four walls, which were almost blindingly white. He tried finding a way out, but the walls were stable and too high to climb. Suddenly, he sensed a presence behing him. Turning around, he came face to face with Batman. The Dark Knight pulled down his cowl and stared at Dick, his face as emotionless as ever._

 _"Bruce?" Dick called out, surprised that he sounded so small and fragile_.

 _Bruce took a step towards him, holdibg out his hand and suddenly smiled reassuringly._

 _"I can help you get out. You just need to trust me." he said._

 _Dick hesitantly reached out, but pulled his hand away in the last second._

 _"Come on, little Robin. Trust me."_

 _Before he could make up his mind, Bruce started to fade away. Dick quickly tried to grab his hand, but he went right through. He kept calling Bruce's name, but he couldn't stop him. It wasn't long until he was all alone again. He had waited too long._

 _"No..." he whispered, tears were flowing from his eyes. "No. Come back, please. Dad..."_

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading. :) This chaper was kinda hard to write, 'cause I needed to get down the part with Batsy showing him his secret identity and that was pretty much all I had planned for the chapter. So after that I was at a blank. Couldn't publish this with only 1.600 words... So I gave you the Wall-Man and another look into our (favourite) little sidekick's mind.**_

 _ **Oh, wait. We**_ _don't_ _ **call them sidekicks.**_

 _ **Anyway, feel free to rewiew and fav/follow! :D**_

 **Alec :D**

 **[FaHa]**


	9. VIII - Broken Hearts With Stolen Pieces

Chapter VIII

 **Broken Hearts With Stolen Pieces**

* * *

 _Bruce Wayne. That was the name of the man who wanted to take him in. The problem? He would be too late. Because he was not going to survive another month in here and that was the time he would have to wait. He would be waiting to die. He had gone without enough food for quite a long while already and his severley weakened body was not going to stand any more of the older kids violence. Apparently, he was the perfect target. He was small, he was young and, worst of all, he was a gypsy. Sometimes it showed when he spoke, but he didn't speak much anyway. No need giving those guys any other reasons to let out their anger and frustration on him. Frustration. The most prominent emotion in here. Because_ in here _was the Gotham City juvenile detention center. Which he was determined to escape. It was his only chance._

* * *

The big screen showed three open windows. Each of them contained a live feed from one of his hidden cameras. The left one currently viewed two certain teenage girls, one sporting red hair, one blond. Dick was amusing himself greatly watching Artemis creep through the dirty hallways while Barbara casually followed her, being careful not to trigger Dick's installations. It looked like the blonde did not even take notice of the way her friend was behaving. From Dick's point of view, this made the whole scene even funnier. Nevertheless, he had to admit that he was slightly impressed by the secret archer's interest in something so absurd as simple rumours about a ghost. He had not expected his blonde teammate to be into these sort of things. At all. But then again she was probably only trying to prove those rumours wrong. That was probably not the best basis for trusting her to not spill the truth once she found out, but the chances that she wouldn't were higher if he showed her his trust than if she got behind it herself. He opened another window on his computer to keep sight of the two girls from another angle. Then he decided to switch on the sound function and began listening into their conversation.

"You'll see. Just have some patience."

Dick snorted when he heard Barbara's tone. The redhead seemed to have lost all patience herself.

"Could you please stop being all mysterious and just spit it out?" Artemis irritated voice rang out from the small computer speakers.

The blonde's impatience almost resembled a certain speedster's by now. But it wasn't Dick's fault she wasn't finding out anything yet. It wasn't like he had specifically instructed Barbara to torture her new friend with just enough knowledge to wake the highest amount of curiosity possible without revealing too much. He guessed that she wanted to be on the other side of that situation this time. Dick had not come out to her all at once either, after all. And considering how much it entertained him to watch the two girls interact like this, he was not going to judge. A good couple of minutes of similar conversation and confusing travelling through Gotham Academy's old, unused hallways later, Artemis and Barbara found themselves in a strangely vast classroom with only an old green couch with a flower pattern occupying a small part of the room. Dick watched as Barbara gestured for a highly confused Artemis to take a seat on the lonely couch in the center. With a hint of suspicion towards the other girl, Artemis slowly walked over and carefully sat down, eyes focused mostly on Barbara while taking in the rest of the room as well. Ah yes. Dick could definitely see the secret hero identity acting up in her. Preparing himself, he turned on the microphone from his side and switched on the program that would make his voice sound somewhat different.

"Barbara... What are we doing here?" she asked. Looking down at the old, tattered and slightly dirty couch she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And why must I sit on this thing?"

Forgetting that they could now hear him over his self installed intercom system, Dick exclaimed, "That's my best couch!"

Both girls jumped slightly at the sudden sound of a third voice, especially since it resonated with an eerie kind of echo (he couldn't pass up the opportunity to actually play ghost for now). But other than that their reactions were quite different. Artemis sprang up from her position and immediately searched the room for the voices origin, asking who was there. Barbara rolled her eyes, though she could not completely hide her smile.

"Very funny." she praised, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

Dick let out a short laugh while Artemis did not seem amused at all. She scowled at Barbara, demanding an explanation. Said girl lifted her hands a little in defense, palms turned outwards and spoke calmly.

"You don't have to look at me that way. I told you we were going to meet the ghost today. And here we are."

Artemis lifted one brow.

"Oh yeah? Why can't I see him, then?"

"He's a ghost...?" the redhead replied as if to say _duh_.

Artemis sighed.

"Whatever. So... he can hear us?"

Barbara nodded her confirmation.

"And see us?"

This time it was Dick who decided to answer the question.

"Oh yeah. I've been watching you this whole time... Artemis."

He managed to startle Artemis a second time. He had predicted that this was going to be fun, but he had not known just how much he enjoyed trolling his teammate. The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Then she pointed a finger at Barbara, glaring. "What else have you told him?"

Not that she could have told him much of anything, but better to be safe than sorry. Thankfully for Barbara, Dick chimed in again.

"Calm down, she didn't tell me anything. I just... know things. A lot of things, actually." If he was going to do this, he was going to make it as much fun and drama as possible. "I know your secret." he whispered and Artemis couldn't conceal the shiver it send up her spine.

"You don't know anything about me." she growled threateningly, almost making Barbara consider just walking out of the room and leaving the blonde to talk to the _ghost_ on her own.

Dick chuckled lightly, destroying Barbara's doubts about the whole plan. He knew what he was doing. Dick Grayson always knew what he was doing.

"Yes, I do."

"I have no idea what kind of secret he's talking about," Barbara piped up in a cheerful tone. "But I can assure you, if he says he knows, you should believe him."

Artemis, apparently, did not.

"Oh? So what is my secret if you know so much?"

Dick smirked and was suddenly disappointed that the blonde could not see it.

"Let's say I'm talking about your... _uncle_. The one that likes to wear green. Want me to elaborate?"

Dick saw the older girl tense both at the words uncle and green. The message had been received. Barbara on the other hand had furrowed her eyebrows, not getting what her friend was trying to imply.

"Why do you care what her uncle likes to wear?" And after a moment, "Why do you know what her uncle likes to wear?"

Dick laughed again in front of his computer screen.

"Don't worry, Babs. It's nothing bad. I'm just making sure our new friend knows who she's dealing with."

Barbara simply shook her head and went to sit on the couch. Artemis remained standing, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I still don't know who I'm dealing with. What's your name?" Artemis inquired in a false tone of friendliness, that Dick detected right away.

"Gray." he answered immediately.

He had decided on the name after his last talk with Barbara. The redhead sometimes called him that out of fun. It had annoyed him at first, but he'd come to like it. Artemis scoffed.

"Gray? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a ghost thing," he explained lamely. "We go by all kinds of weird names after we die."

The blonde seemed hardly convinced, but she let it drop for now.

"Okay... So, let's pretend you actually were a ghost-"

"Which I am."

"-then how did you die?"

He knew all about the stories and rumours that people were sharing. They were constantly moving around students, teachers and their families, every time twisting and changing a little.

"I'm sure you've heard something. How do you think I died? What do you think happened?"

Of course he already knew what she had heard. Jeez, he did not know what he would do without Barbara. Artemis hesitated, whether it was due to the delicate subject or the fact that ghosts were hard to believe in he did not know.

"I... I've heard this one story," she began. "It was about that fire six years ago. Some think that one student didn't make it out, but..."

"But what?" Dick asked.

"But as far as I've been told it was a girl. You don't sound like a girl at all." Artemis finished.

For a small moment, he felt a flush of memories and emotions try to invade his thoughts, but he pushed them away before he could focus on them.

"That's because it wasn't a girl who died that day. It was a boy."

He could not help the bitter edge to his voice as he said it. He guessed the girls heard it because Barbara flinched just the slightest bit and there was a brief flicker of sadness in Artemis' eyes. Momentary silence filled the room and he was not eager to break it. But then Artemis decided to do it instead.

"So you say that was you."

"Yes."

The blonde seemed to be fighting with herself. Dick understood. They lived in a world of science where things such as ghosts were often mistrusted, while at the same time they had a friends of whom one came from mars, one was a clone, one had superspeed and another one came from under the sea.

"So you two... know each other? Were you friends before...?"

She did not need to finish the sentence in order for the other two to underestand.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time already."

Dick appreciated Barbara's vague answer, Artemis did not.

"So you were friends before the fire?" she pressed, obviously trying to find as much information on him as possible.

"Yes." Dick said with a sigh.

Suddenly looking defeated, Artemis went and sank into the couch cushions next to Barbara.

"So why me?"

Barbara furrowed her brows.

"Why you?"

Artemis turned her head a bit to look at the redhead.

"Why keep everything a secret and then just reveal this to me? I'm the new girl, you don't even know me." Artemis went on.

"Because you're different than the others." Dick said matter-of-factly.

"How so?" Artemis wanted to know.

"You aren't as easily fooled. You don't give up on things as quickly." He paused. "And you know how to keep a secret."

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.  
**

 ** _Hey there! To anyone who actually likes this story, I have great knews: I have decided to update this story up to the point where it is as far as it is on my other page! That means five chapters for you guys AT ONCE! Just keep in mind that this is a one time thing and that I totally expect reviews for giving you this many chapters! Thanks for reading!_**

 **Alec**

 **[FaHa]**


	10. IX - About Loss

Chapter IX

 **About Loss**

* * *

 _There was so much talking around him, but he did not hear any of it. He felt like this was not real, should not be real. He pulled his jacket closer, wishing he could disappear in it forever. Then one of the policemen came over to sit next to him._

 _"Hey. What's your name?" he asked._

 _He shivered, not from the cold air, but from the cold inside him. It felt as though it was trying to fill out that empty space in his chest, numbing his heart and his pain. The man asked again. He did not answer, did not avert his eyes from the dirty ground. The man sighed and he thought he was just going to leave again, but apparently the guy was more determined than that._

 _"I could say I know how you feel, but that would be a lie."_

 _Surprised, he turned his head to look at the man beside him, who he now noticed was still quite young._

 _"I know it's impossible for anyone to imagine what you're going through right now, but maybe you can describe it to me so I can try and help you?"_

 _He looked back down for a moment, thinking about the words. The man was right, no one could understand what he was feeling. But maybe he could really try to at least describe it... None of the other people that had tried to talk to him had asked how he felt. All he had heard so far was 'I know how you must feel' and 'It will be alright'._

 _"It's not fair," he whispered, but the man caught in anyway._

 _"You're right, it's not. It never is."_

 _"I should have done something," he said miserably._

 _"You couldn't have done anything. You shouldn't blame yourself."_

 _He looked the man in the eyes and asked the most innocent question._

 _"Why does it hurt so much?"_

 _The policeman put an arm around him and leaned down to whisper in his ear._

 _"It's because someone tried to take something from your heart. You must fight it and keep it in there." The man tapped lightly on his chest, right above his heart. "Then they'll always be with you. Just don't forget them."_

 _"I won't," he promised._

* * *

 _It had been supposed to be a happy day. Now he was met with a scene that felt more familiar to him than it should to anyone. Two bodies lying dead on the ground, the screams of one boy having been robbed of his parents, his family. Watching this small child cry, he could not help but feel like this was destiny. He must have been supposed to be there when it happened. And even though he failed at saving the boy's parents, he knew he could still save the boy himself. He could still be there for him. He never would have thought he would ever have a single thought like this, but now, it seemed like the most natural feeling. Like an ancient instinct that was telling him to care for this particular child, to give him everything he needs, at all costs. And despite knowing that this was probably the most reckless thing he was ever going to do, he promised himself that he was going to do whatever he could to help this boy. It may have been two lifes that had been ended that night, but it was three hearts that stopped beating._

* * *

 _And one that started again._

 _"One month?! You want to leave him in there for another four weeks?"_

 _"I am sorry, sir. But it is the most I can do."_

 _"It's too dangerous."_

 _"Sir, we have made it our responsibility to make sure every child enters a safe environment-"_

 _"And I have made it my responsibility to make sure this particular boy won't ever be harmed again. And I believe it is highly irresponsible to leave an eight-year-old, innocent child in one place with children that are known to be violent. You're sending the boy to his death!"_

 _"I understand your concern regarding the matter, but as I already informed you, one month is the fastest we can offer. We would like to ask you to be patient for a little longer."_

 _"...Patience won't help him."_

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 ** _...so, I know what you're probably thinking. What is this? A joke? This is so short you can't even call it a chapter!?_**

... ** _yeah. I agree. This is sort of an awkward filler chapter cause I was stuck at this point for so long that there was nothing left to do. And since this story is really crappy anyway, it probably won't make much of a difference. But hey! There's another chapter after this that you can read right now! Yay!  
_**

 **Alec  
**

 **[FaHa]**


	11. X - When The Subconscious Takes Over

Chapter X

 **When The Subconscious Takes Over**

* * *

 _"You're late."_

 _"Oh come on! By what, twenty seconds?"_

 _"Twentyseven, actually."_

 _The two boys laughed and hugged each other in greeting._

 _"So, what was it you called me here for? It better be important, Uncle Barry wasn't too thrilled about lying to my parents so I could come here." a twelve year old Kid Flash urged._

 _Robin's face became serious, and he turned around, heading towards one of Gotham City's dark alleyways._

 _"Hey! Rob! Where are you going?" Kid Flash demanded as he watched his friend march off._

 _"Just follow me already."_

 _The speedster in yellow shrugged and went after the ten year old. Robin easily climbed over a stone wall, landing on its other side, and leaving Kid Flash behind a little. He then ran to a small, almost invisible door, hidden behind some old crates, opening it, and vanishing into a dark hallway. A moment later, Kid Flash did the same, closing the entry once he was inside. They walked for a while, until they came to an old ledder, leading to their destination. Once they had both climbed up and entered through some sort of trapdoor, Robin turned to his friend. Smiling, he spread his arms wide, and introduced the speedster to their surroundings._

 _"Welcome to my place!"_

 _The enthusiasm in the younger boy's voice shocked him._

 _"You live here?!"_

 _Looking around, he noticed that there wasn't much to see, other than old, damaged, and obviously not used furniture, an old bed, that did not look too comfortable, a nightstand with a picture and a small notebook on it, and a door, probably leading to another room._

 _"Yep. Have for almost two years now. It's not as bad as it looks at first. Come, I'll show you all my stuff."_

 _The baffled Kid Flash followed the other child hero into the room behind the door._

 _"Whoa."_

 _Did I say he was baffled before? Scratch that. Now he was baffled. In front of him were all kinds of technological devices and inventions. A rather big screen occupied the area above a desk, showing different parts of a building. The building they were currently in, he assumed. He also saw a computer on the desk, along with a headset, and what used to be a functioning cell phone. Next to it lay Robin's spare wrist computer._

 _"Whoa." Kid Flash repeated._

 _Robin laughed._

 _"You already said that, KF."_

 _"Is this all yours?"_

 _Robin nodded proudly._

 _"Whoa." The redhead was astonished. But remembering what the other had said when he had called, he quickly caught himself. "So, you said we needed to talk?"_

 _Robin's smile disappeared, and he became serious, again, which, KF had noticed, he seemed to do very often._

 _"Right. It's..." He sighed, unsure whether to really pull through with his plan, or not, but continued anyway. "It's my birthday today."_

 _"Really? Rob, that's-"_

 _Robin put up a hand to stop him._

 _"Please, let me finish. There's more I want to tell you."_

 _That did the job, and Kid Flash was more quiet than he would probably ever be._

 _"My parents' names were Mary and John Grayson."_

 _He paused, making Kid Flash want to groan in anticipation. Did he have to make this all dramatic?_

 _"Which means that my name is Richard Grayson, but I would like you to call me Dick." he announced, holding out his right hand, like he was introducing himself to a stranger._

 _Almost as if in a trance, Kid Flash accepted the offered hand, and shook it. Any other time the speedster would have laughed at the nickname, but right now he did not even think of the possibility._

 _"Wally West, but you already knew that." he mumbled._

 _When Wally let go, Dick continued._

 _"My parents were trapeze artists, so I grew up in the circus with them. Ever heard of the Flying Graysons? We actually were a quite well known act at Haly's circus. There is this one trapeze move that no one but us could do, and I bet no one can even now."_

 _When Wally still didn't say anything else and only stared at him with wide eyes, he went on with his life story._

 _"One day, a man came to the circus and demanded money. I heard him talk to our ringleader, Jack Haly. The man threatened him, saying he would give him something he did not want, if he didn't pay."_

 _"But he did not give him the money, did he?" Wally spoke carefully, his voice was quiet, soft._

 _Dick shook his head. "No, and the man kept his promise. It was the next day. I hadn't told anyone about what I had heard. I was a stupid eight year old, too scared of what might happen if someone knew I had listened to the conversation. But I was also nervous because of what the man had said. My mother noticed, and asked me what was wrong. I didn't get the chance to tell her, because it was time for our act. Despite the bad feeling I had, I didn't stop them, and we went out to perform... We shouldn't have gone onto the trapeze that night."_

 _Dick's expression became distant, and Wally stared at his best friend in shock._

 _"What happened?" was all he managed to get out._

 _Dick wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to comfort himself, as he continued._

 _"My parents startet the act, like usual, without a net."_

 _The redheaded speedster did not like where this was going._

 _"I was about to join them, when I heard a strange noise. Someone had sabotaged the wires. I didn't get the chance to warn them."_

 _The way Dick's face was void of any emotion worried the twelve year old. Then, when Dick's eyes focused on him again, he could see tears welling up inside them._

 _"They fell. And it was all my fault." the ten year old whispered._

 _Wally's eyes widened at the young boy's words. Did he really blame himself for what had happened to his parents? He wrapped his arms around the small form of his best friend as he finally let the tears fall. Quiet sobs echoed around the room. Wally kept whispering reassuring words into the boy's ear._

 _"Hey, shh. It's alright, Dick. I'm here, it's alright."_

 _When he still wouldn't calm down Wally decided to just be there for him until he would._

 _"It wasn't your fault, okay? You don't need to blame yourself for what that man did, you hear me? Dick, I promise,_ ** _it's not your fault_** _."_

 _He kept repeating that sentence over and over again, and after what felt like an eternity, the small child in his arms had quieted down enough to stop the tears from drying him out completely._

 ** _It's not your fault._**

 _The words echoed in his head until they droned out the sounds and pictures from that night. The painful memories began to dim._

 ** _It's not your fault._**

 _Dick wanted to believe that, but he couldn't shake off the guilt constantly weighing him down._

 ** _It's not your fault._**

 _He hugged his best friend tighter, grateful to have someone to hold onto. He didn't want to think about what he would do without the joyful speedster. And he didn't have an idea what he had done to deserve such a friend. At that moment, Dick was sure of one thing: He had the best friend a ten year old boy like him could ever wish for._

* * *

The next few days went by and the tension between Batman and Robin seemes to lessen. Artemis had come by Dick's hideout a second time, as well, without Barbara even and the meeting had gone well. They had had a long talk and after a while the blonde archer had opened up and revealed that she needed someone to talk to badly. Being that she knew that he knew of her real relation to Green Arrow she confessed everything to him and Dick was happy to give her some advice. After an even longer night of patrolling Gotham City, he had come home tired, planning on simply having a good nights sleep.

Sleep did not come easily that night. All he could think about was all the people that were putting their trust in him. Batman and Alfred had both willingly revealed their identities to him, Artemis had chosen him to talk to about her deepest and darkest secret. And what about him? He was stuck worrying about the what might happen if he were to tell everyone the truth. All because he was a coward, because he had become one the night he had chosen to run instead of fighting. That night where he had faked his death and had turned down an offer that might have been the best opportunity of his life. He could never forget that look of horror and failure on the face of the man that had wanted to help him: Bruce Wayne. The Batman. The White Knight of Gotham. The Dark Knight of Gotham. The man Dick loved almost like a father.

He had thought about it all night, trying to make sense of his dreams. And in the end he had finally come to realize that the answer was just that: He loved Bruce almost like a father, because he was the closest thing he had to one. Bruce was the person who would teach him things he would need to know, who would comfort him when he was down, who would scold him and praise him, who would protect him with his life. Is that not what a father is supposed to do?

 _"It wouldn't be fatal if Batman found out."_

But was it really that easy? And was it really what they needed? Would it not be worse for Batman to know that did not only fail to get to him in time _back then_ , but also that he never realized that he had been right in front of him the whole time?

 _"I can help you get out. You just need to trust me."_

The words from his dream came to him and he did not know what to make of them. He knew it had not actually been Bruce who had said them, but his subconscious. But they sounded so _right_ coming from him. They sounded so _good_ coming from him. Dick wanted to do anything to hear them from Bruce in real life. And just maybe that meant revealing his identity after all.

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **Hey... well here we are with another chapter. Don't look at me like that! It's longer than the last one. And I really need to bring this story to an end. I have no idea how the Hades I came up with this story idea and I find it really hard to identify with it anymore, but I promise I'll finish it :)  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my dear friends!**_

 **Alec :)**

 **[FaHa]**


	12. XI - Masked Faces And Red Cheeks

Chapter XI

 **Masked Faces And Red Cheeks**

* * *

"Alright. Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Barbara tapped her foot impatiently while glaring at the second redhead in the room.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too," Dick threw in with a dry tone, giving Wally a look.

Wally seemed to be nervous. Trying not to meet either's eyes, he laughed a little, adding to his suspicious appearance.

"Okay, look, I'm only doing this because I want to help."

"Wally..."

Dick's warning went ignored.

"And I know you think Bats won't understand, but I'll show you how easy it can be to open up."

Dick's eyes widened at the use of his mentor's nickname in front of Barbara and the implications of Wally's words.

"What are you talking about? Who is... _Bats_?" Barbara wondered aloud, brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of the boy's words.

Dick would have slapped himself - right after slapping his best friend - had there not been other important matters to attend to, mouths to shut, secrets to keep.

"Wally-"

But, of course, Wally was fast to interrupt him.

"No. You trust her, don't you?"

"Wally, I-"

"Don't you?" Wally pressed.

Dick glanced at Barbara, remembering all she had done for him, all the things they had done together, and sighed.

"I do."

Barbara looked as though she were stuck in between feeling touched and freaked out by the weirdness of the conversation.

"Then were is the problem?" Wally smiled triumphantly, while Dick opened his mouth to tell him exactly what the problem was. "Ah, don't say it. You'll thank me afterwards." He winked at Barbara. "Both of you."

"This can't end well," Dick mumbled to himself, quiet enough for no one to hear.

Suddenly, a harsh gust of wind filled the room and wiped some notes clean off Dick's desk in the process. Where before stood the regular teenager Wally West was now an all too familiar yellow clad figure. Now Dick did face palm, all while Barbara's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You're Flash Boy!" she exlaimed, making Wally groan and Dick sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose at the hilarity of the situation.

"It's _Kid Flash_! Why is that so hard?"

Barbara, naturally, ignored his outburst.

"Oh my god..." Her grin almost made Dick fell uneasy. "I knew it! You had to have some sort of weird secret. Why else would you and Dick be that close. Wait-"

"Yes, Artemis is the protege of Green Arrow."

Barbara gave Wally a confused look as Dick looked like he was about to face palm _again_.

"I... wasn't going to ask about her, but thanks for telling me anyways."

"Wally," Dick said. "What is all this about?"

"Well, I thought if I was going to reveal _your_ identity-"

"You are _not_ going to reveal my identity," Dick interrupted in an irritated tone that seemed almost threatening towards his best friend.

"Yes I am."

Wally was trying his best to sound defiant and steady even though usually Dick would never be impressed by it.

"No."

And he still was not today. Wally rolled his eyes.

"You don't actually think Barbara won't get it herself now that she knows I'm Kid Flash, do you?"

Dick eyed his other best friend and after a moment of thought realized that Wally was in fact right. There was no way he would be able to keep his hero persona a secret from Barbara any longer. And it was not like he ever wanted to in the first place, he did these kinds of things as to not pull her into the target zone. Barbara meant a lot to him after all. (Purely platonic, _of course._ ) After sending another glare to Wally - not quite a Batglare, more of a _I'll get back to you later_ glare - he sighed and turned to the female ginger.

"So, go on and take a guess," he urged, becoming impatient now that there was no going back.

Barbara seemed to think about it for a second. Suddenly her expression turned to a confused one, then a an unbelieving one, then an excited one. It was not hard to see that she had figured it out.

"No way!"

Dick was met with twin grins from both of his friends.

"You're Robin? I can't believe it."

"Then don't," Dick offered weakly.

"Actually, I can. It does fit you. So much about you suddenly makes _so much sense_."

Dick gave Wally a look that read _see what you've done_. Wally merely shrugged in response and spread his hands as though to reply _you gave me no_ _choice_.

* * *

"No."

"But-"

" _No_."

"Come on, Dick. I promise I'll be careful!"

He raised one eyebrow at her, effectively showing her exactly how much he believed that to be true.

"Yeah, sure you would. I can see it on the front page already, _"Commissioner's daughter out of commission after taking a flight with the bats"_. I'm sorry, Babs, but you know it's too dangerous."

Barbara crossed her arms and glared stubbornly.

"You do it."

Dick sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, trying to make her realize how serious he was. He _had_ to convince her.

"Babs. Listen to me. The people I - we - fight are ruthless criminals. Gotham City is dangerous. Even more so when you work with the Batman. I don't want you to get hurt."

Barbara looked like she was going to protest, but thought better of it.

"I don't want you to get hurt either. I want to go with you so I can make sure that you'll be okay," she mumbled.

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a light embrace which she returned without hesitation. After a moment he pulled away, pushing away the thought of how nice it had felt.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me. I've been doing this for years. I'm trained. You're not. So please, don't go out there risking your life because I do it."

Not looking like she entirely agreed with him yet, Barbara nodded. It was hesitant, and small, but it was there. And that's what counted. Dick smiled, a real and genuine smile that he did not show often.

"Thank you, Babs. That means a lot to me. I need you to be safe. What I do would not be worth the effort if you would ever be hurt."

He inwardly scolded himself for how incredibly cheesy he must have sounded while hoping with all his being that his cheeks were not burning red by now.

"Just promise to let me know should you ever need any help. I will be there," she said softly.

Not having the heart to tell her no, Dick agreed. Right then, a kind of alarm sounded from Dick's computer and they broke their (really awkward) eyecontact to check it out.

"What is it?" Barbara asked, looking over his shoulder as he tapped a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Artemis," he explained. "She seems to want to talk." Glancing at Barbara, he said, "What do you think?"

"We shouldn't leave her standing there. I mean, she did come all the way here just for you."

* * *

"What happened to your face?"

Dick watched, amused, as Barbara entered the room with the green, flowery couch. Artemis smirked when Barbara's face turned even redder in reaction to the blonde's comment. The fifteen-year-old heroine laughed.

"Honestly, you're as red as a tomato. What happened?"

Barbara mumbled somethig under her breath that Artemis did not seem to be able to catch. Dick however could barely make out the couple of words. He slightly blushed himself when he realized what they meant. Artemis furrowed her brows.

"What did you say? You need to talk a bit louder if I'm supposed to understand you," Artemis teased.

Dick was pretty sure Barbara had not intended for the other girl to hear what she had said. Deciding to save his friend from any further embarrassment, he turned on his microphone.

"How nice of you to stop by, Arty!"

Artemis scolwed at the empty air upon hearing the nickname. Dick was not fazed in the slightest. Besides, it was not like she would have to worry about people making jokes about it. That was more than he could say of his own.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Arty!"

Speaking with this much cheerfulness made it easier for his cheeks to return to their usual cloring, although the weird but somehow nice feeling in his stomach was still lingering behind.

"Didn't I just- nevermind," Artemis grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you were the one that came here. I did not ask for you to visit," Dick reminded the blonde.

Barbara had taken up residence on the old couch by now, the blood from her face mostly back where it should be.

"He's right," she agreed. "Why did you come here?"

Artemis let her hands fall limply beside her, looking tired.

"I... wanted to talk to you again?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?"

Dick thought her statements sounded oddly like questions, but he dropped the subject in favour of asking another question himself.

"With me? Why?"

Artemis sighed, trudging over to the only seating furniture in the room and letting herself fall into the soft cushions next to Barbara.

"I don't know. I just did, okay?"

Dick was a bit worried, but he did not have anything against talking to Artemis, so he decided not to comment on her behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to be rude," he apologized.

"You weren't rude, so don't apologize."

Artemis smiled, it was a small smile, but it was a smile and smiles were infectous. So, Dick found himself smiling as well as he started an almost normal, casual conversation with his teammate and Barbara.

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **There's another one. Hope this was satisfying! Thank you for having stayed with me this long :D**_

 **Alec**

 **[FaHa]**


	13. XII - Birds, Bats And Fangirls

Chapter XII

 **Birds, Bats And Fangirls**

* * *

After the latest events concerning Dick in relation with Bruce, Barbara and Artemis, Wally was starting to feel hopeful. The younger boy seemed to slowly inch towards opening up. Not to Wally, that he had done a long time ago, but to everyone else. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew why Dick was the way he was, even though he could not entirely understand all his reasons, much less believe they were good for his best friend. Last night, they had talked, being that they had both been at Mount Justice for a movie evening with the whole team. Acting on an unplanned need for some more company, both heroes had ended up staying the night at the cave.

 _"I've been having dreams lately, nightmares sometimes,"_ the young acrobat had suddenly confessed.

Wally had not thought too much of it at first, assuming that they were the same ones Dick usually had. He knew he often had nightmares of his parents' death. But when Dick had began to describe them, he had received a completely different picture of the situation. To be honest, Wally felt happy to hear of what Dick had told him. Now that might sound cruel, and of course Wally did not like it when his friend was having a hard time, but from what he could gather, Dick was finally starting to seriously doubt his decision of keeping his identity secret from Batman. He was staring to have thoughts of possibly sharing that one and other secrets with his mentor. Why would Wally not be happy? He had shared his opinion with Dick, just like he had done so many times before, but the thirteen-year-old stubbornly kept searching for reasons not to go through with it.

 _"He's got a good view of Robin. If I tell him who I am, what I've done, he'll never see me like that again."_

Wally had assured him that Batman, that Bruce, would never see him as anything less than he is, as anything less than a boy with a heart the size of a mountain, as anything less than the hero he was. Of course, Dick heard nothing of that.

 _"He gave me that one chance back then and I messed it up. I practically forced myself into his life, Wally. And right after... after breaking his heart."_

And it was true. Not being able to take Dick in after his parents' death an thinking the boy had died even, had broken the man's heart. Batman had confessed this to Robin and Robin had told Kid Flash. Batman believed to have failed to save John and Mary Grayson and to have failed their son as well, after getting the chance to try and make sure he would never be hurt again. But while Dick believed that after those events he did not deserve another chance, Wally was almost sure Bruce would feel a 100% better if he could give him something he had not been able to before. Again, Dick had a hard time seeing this. Wally thought it was almost like being blind from love, only Dick wasn't quite seeing the positive aspects.

 _"Remember that time I went off to fight that guy on my own without telling him? Even_ keeping something as small as that from him made him look so... disappointed when he found out. And I know he must already feel disappointed because I haven't told him my identity, but imagine how he'd feel knowing I'd kept being _Dick_ _Grayson_ from him."

As much as he would like to say otherwise, Wally could understand his friend to an extend. He knew _he_ would not like being left in the dark about something that meant so much him. However, he also knew that he would probably rather want to find out late than never. He just did not know how to make Dick realize that.

But then he had gotten that brilliant idea. Well, at least it seemed pretty brilliant to him, so Dick would surely think the same way, right? Either way, he had shared it with the Boy Wonder.

 _"So you're saying I should keep dropping small hints and slowly let him figure it out by himself?"_

It had not been hard to see how unsure the younger boy was about his plan, but in Wally's mind it just seemed perfect.

 _"Dude, he'll probably figure it out as soon as I let one thing slip! There's a reason I don't tell him certain things, you know?"_

Okay, sure, Batman was smart. But him figuring out Dick's identity was the whole point of the plan so Wally did not have anything against that. Dick could just start off with telling him a few things about himself that would not really give away anything just to see how Bruce would react and to get used to it. No one expected him to just go and tell the world his deepest secrets, even though Dick probably felt exactly like that.

 _"What would I even tell him?"_ Dick had asked, irrated at slowly but surely being convinced to do this.

Wally had not given him much of a straight answer, making the other have to settle with a _"I don't know, just something personal he doesn't know."_ Really, Wally did not care what he started with. He was simply supposed to get used to sharing things with his mentor - Wally always tried hard not call him anything close to _father_ in front of Dick, even though he was definitely the closest thing the boy had to one - that were not in any way related with being Robin. He was supposed to share _Dick Grayson_ things with _Bruce Wayne_.

 _"I still don't know, Wally. What if he does find out without me meaning to and he doesn't react the way you say he will? What am I supposed to do then?"_

Wally had not told him what he should do in such a case, because he could not. He did not know, no one did. And that is why Dick just needed to trust him, trust Bruce. That way he would see that he could trust both of them with anything. And if things would not go their way... Well, they will cross that bridge when - if - they come to it.

* * *

After staying the night at Wally's room, Dick left him claiming he needed some time to think. Wally let him go. It was one half hearted argument with Artemis and a couple of video games (that were rather boring without Robin) later that Batman assembled the team for a mission. By the time Wally entered the briefing room Robin was already there. It was difficult to discern whether the thirteen-year-old had arrived with the Dark Knight or by himself, but Wally did not bother asking. He had asked his best friend to take a fairly big step already and he did not want to question all of his choices at the moment. For now, he would just watch and hope that Robin would do the right thing.

As Batman started filling them in on the important information concerning the oncoming mission, Wally looked over to Robin and did a doubletake. Was Robin actually looking nervous? In front of the team? In front of Batman? Wally laughed aloud at how ridiculous the thought was, then stopped abruptly, remembering where he was. Seeing the incredulous expression of Artemis, M'gann's confused frown, Kaldur's scolding look and Batman's annoyed glare, he took a nervous step back and suddenly felt very embarrassed. Trying to distract himself from it, he looked back at Robin and their eyes met. Wally's eyes widened behind his mask when he realized that he had in fact seen right. Robin did look nervous. Realization hit him and his gaze switched between the bird and the bat. Was Robin really following through with their plan? Was he going to take the first step already?

He saw Robin take a deep breath, seemingly help him calm down. Batman finished talking and Wally grimaced as he realized he did not know half the information for their mission. At least he had been listening when Batman had informed them of what they were supposed to do. He guessed he would just have to wing it. The rest of team had been listening after all, so they were going to know what to do. Good thing Kaldur was team leader and not him.

As Wally and the others started on their way to the mountain hangar, he noticed how Robin stayed behind, turning to Batman. Then they were out of view and earshot, leaving Wally the curious speedster to wonder what the two were doing. It felt like an eternity had passed when the youngest team member caught up with them, entering the bioship with a meaningful glance at Wally, silently telling him to wait and that they would talk about it later.

 _Never tell a speedster to wait_ , Wally thought grimly as they ascended and left the hangar for their destination.

* * *

"He did? That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Stop fangirling."

Despite the desperate attempt at appearing nonchalant about it, the smile tugging at the corners of his lips could not escape Wally. Dick was indeed very chalant about this, in the positive way. Wally's grin widened snd he nudged his friend.

"Oh come on, Dickie. You know you loved it!"

Dick rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I didn't say I loved it."

The redhead smirked.

"Oh believe me, you don't have to say it."

Dick grimaced and looked at his feet, blushing lightly.

"That obvious?"

"That obvious." Wally chuckled and patted his friend's back. "Don't worry, I bet the big scary bat felt the exact same way."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed and scratched his elbow, looking uncertain.

"You think?"

Wally shot him a look.

"I thought he was the one who hugged you?"

Dick's blush brightened.

"Right."

They fell silent for a while and Wally simply watched Dick, wondering what was going on in his best friend's head. Deciding to let the subject drop - he was morethan satisfied with how their plan was going - and instead chose to speak about another thing that had been plaguing his mind lately.

"Sooo..." he began, knowing it would make Dick suspicious. That boy always knew shen Wally would start with a conversation topic he would rather not get into. And he was not wrong this time. "What is going on between you and Batgirl?"

Dick frowned.

"Batgirl?"

The grin on Wally's face threatened to split his face apart.

"Yeah! Batgirl! You know? That's so what Barbara's hero name would be, am I right?"

Dick looked anything but amused but Wally's expression failed to falter. He had mentioned how Barbara had wanted to come with him and help with the heroing and to be honest, Wally could understand the girl. From what he knew the two were pretty good friends and the other readhead was probably about as stubborn as the Boy Wonder himself. But of course even someone with as short as an attention span as Wally's understood the dangers of fighting crime, especially in Gotham. The city was gigantic and it still held first place on crime rate.

"Jeez, I was just joking. Plus, I said it's what her hero name _would_ be. You convinced her not to do it, remember?"

Dick sighed, relaxing his stance and turning his expression to one of slight worry.

"I just hope you're right. She did promise me, but it's Babs we're talking about."

Wally shrugged. Barbara Gordon seemed like a smart girl. She knew it was way too dangerous to go out taking down bad guys without any sort of training.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. She'll be okay."

"If you say so..."

"Yep. You know you can trust the Wall-man, dude!" A confident smirk played on the redhead's lips as he leaned onto the ebony's left shoulder. "Anyway, about my earlier question... Have the two of you started dating yet?"

" _Wally!_ "

* * *

 **I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe characters.**

 _ **We are making progress! The end to this story is slowly creeping closer and I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of KF again. The story, not the speedster. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! That's the last one for now :) I gotta write the next chapter first XD  
**_

 _ **(Hey... KF... a chapter... So, is this a KFC then?**_ _ **Yeah, I know. I'm horrible.)**_

 **Alec  
**

 **[FaHa]**


End file.
